The Horrors of Tarsus
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: 'I'm going back. I'm really going back.' As far as Jim Kirk was concerned, Tarsus IV had been burned behind him when he'd been rescued, but now the name glared at him mockingly from his PADD. 'A coup is rising on Tarsus IV, led by Syvik Kodos, son of deceased Governor Kodos. This threat must be neutralized immediately.' *Complete, to be continued in Because of Tarsus*
1. Author's Note

**I know what you're thinking, a whole chapter just dedicated to an Author's Note before the story begins? Well, sorry, but I think this story calls for it. This is NOT for people with delicate sensibilities. This is a very disturbing story that will be FILLED with TRIGGERS. That being said, I will list the warnings on this page and at the beginning of each chapter for the whole story. Now, if you like Tarsus stories and disturbing imagery and man love then keep reading, but if not then please turn around and go read something else. Thank you!**

**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: The Horrors of Tarsus  
Pairings: OC/OC, Spock/Jim, mention Sulu/Chekov  
Chapters: 20  
Word Count:  
Trigger Warnings: Tarsus, Language, Starvation, Eating Disorder, Child Abuse, Torture, Rape, NonCon, DubCon, Violent Imagery, Angst, Slash, Explicit Consensual Sex, Vulnerable!Jim  
Rating: NC-17/M  
Summary: 'I'm going back. I'm really going back.' As far as Jim Kirk was concerned, Tarsus IV had been burned behind him when he'd been rescued, but now the name glared at him mockingly from his PADD. 'A coup is rising on Tarsus IV, led by Syvik Kodos, son of deceased Governor Kodos. This threat must be neutralized immediately.'**

**Tarsus Character List:**

**Cylan and Devin- 10 (Even and Starr)  
Analyssa- 9 (Pixie)  
Belladonna- 7 (Bells)  
Dante-11 (Andie)  
Stephen-8 (S)  
Jimmy- 12 (JT)  
Kevin-5 (Kev)  
Eric-6 (Ric)  
Cain-20  
Tarin-16  
Geffery-10 (Snow)  
Celeste-8 (Blizzard)  
Jack-13 (JJ)**

**-The Wayward Angel  
**


	2. Prologue

**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: The Horrors of Tarsus  
Pairings: OC/OC, Spock/Jim, mention Sulu/Chekov  
Chapters: 1/20  
Word Count: 622  
Trigger Warnings: Tarsus, Language, Starvation, Eating Disorder, Child Abuse, Torture, Rape, NonCon, DubCon, Violent Imagery, Angst, Slash, Explicit Consensual Sex, Vulnerable!Jim  
Rating: NC-17/M  
Summary: 'I'm going back. I'm really going back.' As far as Jim Kirk was concerned, Tarsus IV had been burned behind him when he'd been rescued, but now the name glared at him mockingly from his PADD. 'A coup is rising on Tarsus IV, led by Syvik Kodos, son of deceased Governor Kodos. This threat must be neutralized immediately.'  
Disclaimer: I only lay claim on the OCs, nothing more.**

**AN: So, I know there's a lot of Tarsus IV fics, but I wanted to put my two cents in. Please realize that I will be using OC's throughout the story for the majority of the Tarsus 9. I figure that since this is Reboot, names and ages can be tweaked a little. I posted a character list in the previous chapter for reference. I'm considering this as fair warning, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE USAGE OF OC'S FOR PLOT DEVELOPMENT, THE HIT THE BACK BUTTON! But if you do, you're awesome, and please review!**

_The Horrors of Tarsus  
Prologue_

'_I'm going back. I'm really going back.' _Kirk paled as the _Enterprise_ was given her assignment. He hadn't been back to this planet in fifteen years, and he'd never intended to go back. As far as Jim Kirk was concerned, Tarsus IV had been burned behind him when he'd been rescued, but now the name glared mockingly from his PADD. He needed to brief his crew, gather a ground team, but he found himself hesitating.

'_A coup is rising on Tarsus IV, led by Syvik Kodos, son of deceased Governor Kodos. This threat must be neutralized immediately.'_

"Fuck." Kirk mumbled, running a hand through his disheveled blond hair. "All right, time to get this shit over with.

"New assignment everyone," Kirk sighed, swinging into his Captain's chair, though his eyes were missing their usual light and warmth. His baby blue eyes were cold and hollow, his smile bitter and unnerving, "Gather 'round, listen up." He said, "Lieutenant Uhura, put the mission brief on the screen please."

Uhura blinked at the 'please' but put the briefing on the screen.

Jim cleared his throat once before starting, "At 2300 hours, Starfleet received a distress call from T-Tarsus IV," His fists clenched and his voice did not shake but once, "A coup is rising in the lower east region of the Suncrist Mountain Range. It seems the leader of this group is Syvik Kodos, the eighteen-year-old son of Governor Kodos. Governor Kodos," His voice dropped a fraction colder, "is –ahem- was responsible for the mass genocide of over four thousand colonists fifteen years ago. Kodos was killed during the rescue of survivors from the planet, he and his advisors burned to death in his Compound. There were only nine colonists that survived Tarsus IV, the Tarsus 9; nine children, all under the age of thirteen. They are the only ones alive that ever saw Kodos face to face. Our job is to go down, neutralize the threat, and then regroup with Starfleet.

Lieutenant Uhura, please alert the crew that I need twenty volunteers to beam down to Tarsus. I need them in the briefing room in one hour.

Doctor McCoy, I need at least four medical officers with combat training as well. Strictly volunteer. Briefing room. One hour.

Mr. Spock, I want you there for the briefing as well.

Sulu, Chekov, Scotty; you can come to the briefing if you want, but you will _not_ be going down there.

Any questions?" Maybe it was the completely cut-off, non-Kirk way that he was talking. Maybe it was the dead, cold look in his too-old eyes. Maybe it was the way his fists were clenched and his carotid artery was twitching. Whatever it was, his crew remained silent.

"Well?" Jim snapped.

"No sir." Came the chorus.

Jim nodded stiffly, "One hour." He reminded, before heading to the turbolift.

* * *

"Bridge to Lieutenant Simms."

Analyssa blinked, looking down at her communicator. Bridge hardly ever had to call her. She was the _Enterprise's _chief of security. She dimly wondered if Commander Spock was trying to kill Captain Kirk again. She flipped open her communicator, "Simms here."

"Captain Kirk needs twenty volunteers to beam down to Tarsus IV to neutralize a threat-"

"Apologies Bridge, my communicator cut out," A sheen of sweet broke out across the young woman's forehead, "What was the name of that planet?"

"Tarsus IV Lieutenant," Uhura's voice replied, sounding confused, "Can you gather the necessary individuals?"

"Affirmative. Simms out." Analyssa signed off, feeling tears prick at her golden-brown eyes. She pushed them away. She needed to find nineteen more volunteers. One thing was for sure, she would be beaming down to that damned planet. It, and Kodos, would be allowed to haunt her no longer.


	3. Chapter One

**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: The Horrors of Tarsus  
Pairings: OC/OC, Spock/Jim, mention Sulu/Chekov  
Chapters: 2/20  
Word Count: 1301  
Trigger Warnings: Tarsus, Language, Starvation, Eating Disorder, Child Abuse, Torture, Rape, NonCon, DubCon, Violent Imagery, Angst, Slash, Explicit Consensual Sex, Vulnerable!Jim  
Rating: NC-17/M  
Summary: 'I'm going back. I'm really going back.' As far as Jim Kirk was concerned, Tarsus IV had been burned behind him when he'd been rescued, but now the name glared at him mockingly from his PADD. 'A coup is rising on Tarsus IV, led by Syvik Kodos, son of deceased Governor Kodos. This threat must be neutralized immediately.'  
Disclaimer: I only lay claim on the OCs, nothing more.**

_The Horrors of Tarsus  
Chapter One_

~Fifteen Years Previous~

A twelve-year-old Jimmy Kirk shivered as he stepped off the shuttled, his feet sinking down into the deep Tarsus snow. He pulled his warm coat closer, a present from his mom for his twelfth birthday. His hat and gloves were from Sammy. Tarsus IV was a present too. Winona knew her youngest son had a deeply ingrained love of space just like his father, and far be it from her to not give her little boy anything he wanted. She adored her little Jimmy. So she'd agreed to let him stay with her sister, Mary, on Tarsus IV for two weeks, combining his love of space and snow.

Mary met her nephew at the shuttle, exclaiming excitedly how much she enjoyed having him visiting and that she couldn't wait for him to meet the other children.

It had been great at first, he'd made some friends. Cylan and Devin were twin snow Elves that lived next door to Mary with their older cousin, Cain. Jimmy had met a Pixie girl named Analyssa in the forest behind the house and found out that she was an orphan, so he invited her over as often as he could. Tarin was sixteen and lived across the street and usually let Jimmy help him with the car he was rebuilding. Jimmy was a genius, and Tarin often joked about child labour laws. Geffery and Celeste were ten and eight respectively, but they were smart and liked to start snowball fights when he came into town with Mary. Jack lived two houses down and was kind of shy, but always had time to show Jimmy his newest science projects. Jack had a little Vulcan in him on his mom's side. He met Belladonna, an Andorian girl, about seven, when he visited Analyssa at the Orphanage one day. Jimmy thought she was kind of cute, like a little sister. Dante was eleven and Jimmy met him in the library. They were both studying Andorian. He didn't meet Kevin, Eric, or Stephen until the Black Day.

The Black Day came on Jimmy's tenth day on Tarsus.

Jimmy woke up that morning with a gut feeling that something was very wrong. When he got out of bed, he confirmed that Mary was not in the house. It was odd because she had made Jimmy breakfast every day he'd been there so far –even though the breakfasts weren't large, Mary said something about a fungus on the crops, but he hadn't been paying too close of attention. He finally found a note on the fridge.

_Jimmy, baby, something is wrong. I don't know what it is yet, but Governor Kodos has called a town-wide meeting. I have to go or they'll come looking for me. Jimmy, don't come looking for me. Cain is using his basement to hide the neighborhood k_ids. _Cylan, Devin, Tarin, Geff, Cele, Kevin, Eric, and Stephen will be there. Go over, knock three times on the side door, count to three, then knock two more times. Burn this note, so they don't find you. I'll come get you when it's over. I love you, Jimmy._

_Aunt Mary_

So Jimmy burned the note, grabbed his small backpack from his room –he'd planned on hiking in the forest that day with Ana and Bella- and did as he was told. Now was not the time to be rebellious. He hoped Ana and Bella and the other Orphans would be okay.

Cain let him into his house and led him to the hidden basement entrance. Cain pressed his forehead against Jimmy's. "Jimmy, I need you to listen to Tarin now, and keep the little ones safe. Can you do that?"

Jimmy blinked, "Yes Cain."

Cain smiled tightly, "You're a good kid James Tiberius. Your father would be proud of you."

And with that, the Elf led Jimmy into the darkened basement with the other kids.

* * *

Little Jimmy Kirk had read _The Diary of Anne Frank _before. Until the Black Day he never really understood. That fear when boot steps signal that people are entering the house and you have to stop _breathing_ because you're afraid. Afraid that even thinking or the blood rushing through your veins will alert them. So Jimmy held Kevin and Eric close, his hands over their ears, trying to keep them quiet. He shushed them, rocking the two gently. Tarin was doing the same for Stephen. Geffery and Celeste were huddled together in the corner, hugging each other tightly. Cylan and Devin were doing the same in another corner.

Hours after Jimmy had arrived and been placed with the others, firm footsteps and yelling could be heard.

"Where are you hiding them?" The voice was deep and coarse, "We know there are children here!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Cain replied, "I have no children."

There was a growl, the sound of a phaser firing, then a loud thud as Cain hit the floor. Jimmy saw Cylan and Devin shiver violently.

"Search the place!" The coarse voice hollered and 'aye sir's rang back.

Tarin stood and opened a passage way with a few clever clicks against stone, "Take care of them Jimmy, I'll hold them off for as long as I can. The pass will take you to the base of the Suncrist Mountains."

"Tarin-" Jimmy whispered.

"Go Jimmy. And stick to code names now, it'll be safer."

Jimmy nodded and signaled the group to follow him and barely acknowledged Tarin closing the pass behind them.

* * *

~Present~

Jim steeled himself before entering the briefing room. There were twenty officers, four medical officers, Uhura, Spock, Bones, Sulu, Chekov, and Scotty seated inside.

Jim's eyes were as hollow as before as he briefed the team on their assignment. It was all pretty simple, but it was incredibly dangerous. Jim took a calming breath, "Mr. Spock, I'm advancing you to acting Captain in my absence. Sulu, you will be acting First Officer. No negotiations!" Jim snapped the last part when Bones and Spock looked like they wanted to argue. "I know those Mountains like the back of my hand." He grumbled.

"So do I, JT." A soft young voice replied.

All eyes in the room turned on Lieutenant Simms.

"Analyssa…Pixie…I-" Jim breathed.

"Yeah, it's me." The brunette grinned, "Simms is my married name. Stephen Simms, remember? He was eight then, I was nine, you were twelve. Kev was the youngest at five, followed by Eric at six, yeah? And Bella was seven, and the twins were ten." Analyssa stood as she spoke, her glittering Pixie wings stretching out behind her.

"Captain," Uhura said softly, "You were-"

"Yeah, I was one of the Tarsus 9." Jim replied.

"JT, you can't go down there." Ana continued as though no one had spoken.

"The hell I can't. I'm the Captain."

"You're not acting like the Captain right now. The Captain would stay with his ship and trust his ground team to do their job. Right now, you're being JT. The stubborn little kid who had to grow up too damn fast, and protect kids from horrors they never should have faced. You're Jimmy, the boy that never slept and comforted starving babies and always had a smile ready for anyone who needed one. I can handle this. I'm not nine anymore."

"Ana-"

"Please Jimmy." Ana whispered.

Jim's eyes glazed over and he nodded, "Okay Pix, Ana, you're right."

The Pixie smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "Always have been, yeah?"

"Yeah." Jim ran a hand through his hair, "Okay, you're under Lt. Simms command down there. She knows those Mountains well. Ana-"

"Captain, you can't protect us all the time. Not even from Tarsus."

"Somehow I knew you'd say that." Jim sighed, "All right, be in Transporter Room 1 in ten minutes. Dismissed."


	4. Chapter Two

**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: The Horrors of Tarsus  
Pairings: OC/OC, Spock/Jim, mention Sulu/Chekov  
Chapters: 3/20  
Word Count: 507  
Trigger Warnings: Tarsus, Language, Starvation, Eating Disorder, Child Abuse, Torture, Rape, NonCon, DubCon, Violent Imagery, Angst, Slash, Explicit Consensual Sex, Vulnerable!Jim  
Rating: NC-17/M  
Summary: 'I'm going back. I'm really going back.' As far as Jim Kirk was concerned, Tarsus IV had been burned behind him when he'd been rescued, but now the name glared at him mockingly from his PADD. 'A coup is rising on Tarsus IV, led by Syvik Kodos, son of deceased Governor Kodos. This threat must be neutralized immediately.'  
Disclaimer: I only lay claim on the OCs, nothing more.**

_The Horrors of Tarsus  
Chapter Two_

~Fifteen Years Previous~

They had managed to find Ana, Bella, Dante, and Jack wandering the woods at the end of the pass. Jimmy, being the second oldest –next to Jack- but the most bold, became their leader. They were the Tarsus Kids now, and every day that passed was both a curse and a blessing. Dante and Jack had been with their parents on the Black Day. Jack recounted how his mother had stepped in front of phaser fire to save him. Dante recalled his baby sister being pulled from his arms and shot in the head; an older girl, Sabrina, had pushed Dante out of the line of fire before dying herself. She had been a Starfleet cadet on leave. Jimmy, now JT, lead the group high into the Suncrist Mountains to a cave he'd found while exploring with Analyssa and Belladonna.

JT had given them all codenames. Cylan and Devin were Even and Starr because of some Elf thing. Analyssa was Pixie due to her species and glittering, translucent wings. Belladonna was Bells, Dante was Andie (because he could speak Andorian), Stephen was S, Kevin was Kev, Eric was Ric, Geffery was Snow, Celeste was Blizzard, and Jack was JJ.

JT sometimes had two or three kids come with him to take food from the part of the city Kodos had deemed worthy. It made him angry, why did they get to live when his family and friends had to die? There had been a few close calls with soldiers in the town, but nothing bad enough to discourage JT from going back again and again when he could.

They had six new mouths to feed that week. Two kids, two toddlers, and two babies that Pixie and Bells found wandering the woods. JT decided to venture into the town alone so that his group could keep an eye on the newcomers.

It happened for the first time when he was alone.

"**Come here, sweetheart. No, don't be afraid. It's okay. Yeah, you're hungry, I know. I got something you can suck on, then I'll give you a whole sandwich. Shh, shh. Don't cry. Yeah…oh, you're a cute little thing, huh? Yes, you are. Come a little closer sweetie. –zip- Nonononono, it's okay. Don't hide. It's not that scary. Aw, you're so pretty on your knees. Grab it and put the tip in your mouth. Yeah. Ow! No honey, it's okay, just try not to bit down this- **_**Ohhh**_**, fuck little boy, you're good. Ngh. Now move your –Fuck! Shit, good little whore, you're a natural. Oh fuck, uhhh, your hair is still so soft… -gagging- Sorry sweetie, just a little more and –SHIT! –more gagging- Swallow it, whore, it's good for you. Yeah, just like that. Good boy, gooooood boy. Here's that sandwich and some grapes."**

JT was so ashamed of himself for what he'd done, he didn't notice Pixie was feeding some cheese they hadn't had earlier to a toddler, or Geffery sharing an apple with Celeste.


	5. Chapter Three

**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: The Horrors of Tarsus  
Pairings: OC/OC, Spock/Jim, mention Sulu/Chekov  
Chapters: 4/20  
Word Count: 959  
Trigger Warnings: Tarsus, Language, Starvation, Eating Disorder, Child Abuse, Torture, Rape, NonCon, DubCon, Violent Imagery, Angst, Slash, Explicit Consensual Sex, Vulnerable!Jim  
Rating: NC-17/M  
Summary: 'I'm going back. I'm really going back.' As far as Jim Kirk was concerned, Tarsus IV had been burned behind him when he'd been rescued, but now the name glared at him mockingly from his PADD. 'A coup is rising on Tarsus IV, led by Syvik Kodos, son of deceased Governor Kodos. This threat must be neutralized immediately.'  
Disclaimer: I only lay claim on the OCs, nothing more.**

**AN: I know the Chapters may seem out of order, but this is how I planned them so this is how they came out. These are the reactions of the crew to Jim being one of the Tarsus 9. I didn't do Spock in this chapter for a reason. He'll come later.**

_The Horrors of Tarsus  
Chapter Three_

**Lieutenant Uhura**

Nyota had been sure of two things before alpha shift; that she thought James Kirk was a self-righteous ass and that she would never be swayed to think otherwise. Today, she'd been forced to reevaluate her opinion of her Captain.

How had she never seen it before?

It was in the way that he took pain without a flinch. The way he'd faced the man that had killed his father without even blinking. The way his smile rarely lit up his eyes. The way his eyes were aged with wisdom beyond his years. The way he jumped when he wasn't expecting someone to touch him. The way he pulled double shifts without so much as a yawn. The way he sometimes forgot to eat. It all made sense now.

The scars, that hidden pain, the infuriating way he risked his life. There was a hero in his actions even before he'd entered the Academy.

Nyota blinked back tears. It was unfair, so unfair, for someone with such a pure heart to be so wounded. This was _her Captain_. The insufferable asshole that flirted with her on the Bridge, ate her fries when he thought she wasn't looking, and pestered her enough to drive her mad. But in some crazy way, they had become a family. Jim was that unflappable beacon of hope and inspiration that left them all thunderstruck. He was fearless, a genius, and a gifted leader.

With Jim so hurt, it was as if the _Enterprise _herself had been left crippled. Nyota tried to contain herself, but felt a single stubborn tear trickle down her cheek.

**Lieutenant Sulu**

Jim was one of Hikaru's best friends. His Captain never teased him about his love for Botany, and he loved to fence or spar with the pilot. Jim had been the first one he told when he and Pavel started dating (and he'd certainly gotten more than just threatened for that).

Sulu and Jim had shared hundreds of conversations over the years. Botany, fencing, chess, work, their parents, their friends…but rarely their pasts. Hikaru was respectful of that, he didn't want to lose his friend; now…it just made sense.

It hurt. What Jim had gone through…what they'd _all_ gone through. He'd met Analyssa and Stephen Simms before at a work party. They were nice, and unbearably sappy with one another. He couldn't believe what horrors they had gone through. Hikaru wished he didn't know.

**Ensign Chekov**

Pavel had cried after the Briefing. Of course, he'd waited until he got to his quarters, but once there he'd broken down. Jim was like a big brother to the navigator. He'd never doubted Pavel's genius, just accepted him, despite his age. Jim protected him from anyone that tried to discredit him or put him down. The Captain had even threatened Hikaru when the pilot asked Chekov on a date. He'd laughed for days after that.

Chekov was sad, incredibly so. His heart ached in his chest for his friend. How did Jim find the ability to wake up every day? To smile so easily and laugh so much. To just _trust_ his crew, without a doubt.

Pavel wanted to hug his Captain, his big brother, to tell him he was loved and they would never let anything like that happen to him again. But Pavel knew that Jim would be much too embarrassed by that display, so he mourned for his brother quietly in his quarters instead.

**Lieutenant Commander Scott**

Scotty was absolutely furious. He radiated murderous intent. What kind of sick bastard thought it was okay to starve people? To hunt down his own colonists and slaughter them like cattle? It just wasn't right. And for the Captain –_his _Captain- to just brush it off, like it didn't really matter; like it didn't really happen to him…

Scotty suddenly wished he could be down there with the ground team, taking down the supporters of that _bastard_. He couldn't though, Jim needed him here.

The puzzled that was James Kirk now had more fitting pieces. Little things he did suddenly made sense. That didn't mean the engineer was happy about it. No, far from it.

He hoped those bastards got what was coming to them.

**Doctor McCoy**

Late nights at the Academy. Studying, drinking, complaining about Jocelyn, Frank, and any number of assholes of bitches they'd encountered through the years. Never once did Jim mention Tarsus, not matter how drunk they got. Tarsus was like this thing that was missing in the gap in Jim's life. The thing that made everything made sense.

Bones wanted to cry, wished he could cry. Jim…why hadn't he known? He wanted to rid his friend of every trace of that cursed planet. Fuck. This was so wrong. Why did all this shit always happen to Jim? He didn't deserve it.

Bones cradled his head in his hands in his office. He gritted his teeth and pressed his palms to his eyes, but he couldn't get the dead looks in his best friend's eyes out of his head.

This whole mission was _fucked_.

The doctor breathed out hard. He'd seen a tattoo once –a brand- during one of Jim's physicals. A brand of numbers. Like during the Holocaust in the 20th century on Earth. Only this was on his right inner hip, and _burned_ into his skin.

22130.

He remembered.

He hadn't questioned it at the time, but now he knew, and desperately wished that he didn't. Bones didn't want to admit it, but he was scared for Jim. Scared his best friend wouldn't be the same after this mission. It was bullshit, of course, Jim was strong; but he still wished they hadn't been assigned this damn mission.


	6. Chapter Four

**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: The Horrors of Tarsus  
Pairings: OC/OC, Spock/Jim, mention Sulu/Chekov  
Chapters: 5/20  
Word Count: 791  
Trigger Warnings: Tarsus, Language, Starvation, Eating Disorder, Child Abuse, Torture, Rape, NonCon, DubCon, Violent Imagery, Angst, Slash, Explicit Consensual Sex, Vulnerable!Jim  
Rating: NC-17/M  
Summary: 'I'm going back. I'm really going back.' As far as Jim Kirk was concerned, Tarsus IV had been burned behind him when he'd been rescued, but now the name glared at him mockingly from his PADD. 'A coup is rising on Tarsus IV, led by Syvik Kodos, son of deceased Governor Kodos. This threat must be neutralized immediately.'  
Disclaimer: I only lay claim on the OCs, nothing more.**

_The Horrors of Tarsus  
Chapter Four_

~15 Years Previous~

Six months had passed. JT was no longer afraid of the men in town that touched him. He found out that Pixie (Ana) and Snow (Geffery) were doing the same and he was frustrated that he couldn't protect them. The two babies had died in that time. They'd frozen to death despite the older kids attempts to keep them warm. Sonic, a thirteen-year-old boy, had fallen from a cliff and snapped his neck two months ago. Rebecca, a ten-year-old that Bella saved, starved to death just the week before. She refused any food that JT or the others bought with sexual favors. A lot of good her morals did her.

All day, all JT heard was the cries of the starving children he was trying to protect. He didn't sleep much anymore. He was always at watch. His only mission in life was to keep these kids alive.

"JT, sleep for a bit. I'll stay watch." JJ (Jack) said softly.

JT shook his head.

"Come on JT, you and I can take over tonight." Pixie (Ana) pleaded, tugging on JT's sleeve.

JT finally sighed and nodded, "Okay, wake us up at sunset." JT said and JJ nodded, taking JT's post.

JT went inside the cave with Pixie and lay down with the younger girl, letting her wrap her wings around him to try and keep them both warm.

Screams echoed around the cave and JT woke with a start.

"They shot JJ!" Blizzard (Celeste) cried.

JJ was lying at the entrance of the cave, bleeding from the shoulder and stomach. JT sprinted over, "JJ? Jack?!"

"Go, they're coming." The child whispered, his eyes fluttering shut.

JT felt stubborn tears roll down his cheeks, "Come on, we need to move!" He called, leading the Tarsus kids out of the cave and down the mountainside, dodging phaser fire as they went.

Even and Starr carried the youngest children. Being snow Elves, they had an easier time moving down the mountain. The two girls they were carrying (four-year-old twins named Dani and Davi) clung to the Elves, crying hysterically. Bells and Pixie ran hand in hand, Pixie tugging the younger orphan along behind her. S, Andie, and Ric trailed behind JT, trying to keep up with their leader. Snow had Blizzard on his back and Kev's hand in his own, taking up the rear.

A phaser nicked S's shoulder and the boy fell to the ground with a cry. "Get up S! We're not going down that easy!" JT called, yanking the boy up to his feet.

S nodded and kept running.

JT heard Blizzard and Kev scream. He turned around in time to see Snow hit the ground, blood gushing from the place his eye had once occupied. He ran to them and pulled Kev up into his arms, a shot from a phaser nicking the back of JT's calf, spilling blood into the snow. Blizzard hit the ground next. She'd been shot in the back of the head.

JT dodged the next shot and carried Kev off with him, "Pix, Bells, Andie, Even, Starr, S, Ric!" He called.

Pixie's wings glittered twenty meters to the right. "JT!" The girl screamed.

JT ran as fast as he could to his friends, eyes wide with terror. Kev cried into his chest.

"JT stop!" Bells yelled,

But it was too late. JT was already in the clearing. Kodos' men had his friends on the ground, phasers pointed at their heads. JT halted. A phaser was pressed to his head.

"Move, and all your friends die."

* * *

~Present~

Spock's hand hovered over the buzzer to Jim's quarters. He'd been standing like this for the past 1.82 minutes. His hesitation was illogical, but so was his urge to make sure his Captain was all right. The pain he felt grip his chest because of what Jim had endured was also completely illogical. But…this was his friend, and his friend was suffering. Spock finally rang the buzzer.

The Captain's voice was muffled, "Come in."

The door slid open and Spock stepped inside.

"Spock?" Jim frowned in confusion, "Am I late to the Transporter room?" He asked, checking his chronometer.

"Negative Jim, you still have 5.23 minutes before the ground team deploys."

"Then why are you here?" Jim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to make sure you were…coping well?" Spock's voice came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Oh yeah, I'm just fucking dandy." Jim spat back.

Spock's lips twitched downward, "Captain-"

"No chick flick moments, Spock." Jim replied brusquely, pushing past his First Officer, "I'm going down to the Transporter."

Spock didn't understand why being dismissed so easily made his heart ache so badly.


	7. Chapter Five

**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: The Horrors of Tarsus  
Pairings: OC/OC, Spock/Jim, mention Sulu/Chekov  
Chapters: 6/20  
Word Count: 506  
Trigger Warnings: Tarsus, Language, Starvation, Eating Disorder, Child Abuse, Torture, Rape, NonCon, DubCon, Violent Imagery, Angst, Slash, Explicit Consensual Sex, Vulnerable!Jim  
Rating: NC-17/M  
Summary: 'I'm going back. I'm really going back.' As far as Jim Kirk was concerned, Tarsus IV had been burned behind him when he'd been rescued, but now the name glared at him mockingly from his PADD. 'A coup is rising on Tarsus IV, led by Syvik Kodos, son of deceased Governor Kodos. This threat must be neutralized immediately.'  
Disclaimer: I only lay claim on the OCs, nothing more.**

_The Horrors of Tarsus  
Chapter Five_

The team was split into four groups, five officers and one medical officer per group. Analyssa was in the first group to beam down, the second group would beam down two minutes later, and the last two five minutes after that. Each officer was wearing thermals, a parka, and regulation gloves that were made to handle a phaser.

"Remember Ana, these bastards believe in what Kodos did. They-"

"Shoot first, ask questions later Captain." The Lieutenant replied with a grin, "Just like old times."

"Just don't let 'em get your wings again, Pix." Jim replied with a humourless chuckle.

Ana saluted, rather mockingly, "Yes sir!"

Jim's lips twitched, "What was it we said on Tarsus?"

"Give 'em hell, they won't give you any less."

"Give 'em hell, Lieutenant."

"Be back in time for dinner." Ana winked, stepping onto the transporter with the rest of Team One. "Energize."

* * *

Suncrist Mountains.

Ana glared at the Mountain Range, "All right boys and girls, let's get these sons of bitches." She placed a marker in a tree for the remaining teams to follow, "Their base shouldn't be too far from-"

Bark splintered from the tree to her left as a phaser missed her by half a meter, "Return fire!" She called, drawing her phaser.

Team Two energized behind them and two officers had to duck to avoid a shot to the head. "Holy shit!" One cried, drawing his phaser, blasting through the trees.

Rapid fire blasts responded and Ana cursed, "Simms to _Enterprise_, I need those last two teams down here now! Phasers drawn!" She snapped into her communicator, not waiting for an answer as she shot an enemy (was he Romulan?) in the head, green blood spattering across the snow.

Teams Three and Four energized just seconds later, already firing at the enemy coup closing in. Two men dropped to the ground, head shots. '_Jefferson and Thomas' _Analyssa recognized briefly, taking down two humans with one shot to the head and another to the heart. Her wings fluttered behind her in agitation.

The medical officer from Team Two –Slene- fell to the ground, missing and arm and screaming.

Analyssa passed by her, dodging fire from an assault rifle laser. "They have assault lasers!" She cried in warning before two women from Team One were taken down by said laser.

"There's too many of them Lieutenant!" Officer Davis called, bleeding from a shot in the arm.

"There are no no-win situations!" Analyssa called in reply, "Find Syvik!"

* * *

"Yes ma'am!" Several officers called in reply.

"It appears things aren't going as smoothly as planned Captain." Spock said, watching on his monitor as another officer popped up as 'deceased'.

"Yeah, no shit." Jim snapped in reply.

"Simms to _Enterprise_, we're getting slaughtered down here!" Analyssa's voice echoed through the Bridge.

Jim clenched his fists, "Mr. Spock, you have the Conn." He said, running to the turbolift.

"Where are you going Captain? Captain?" Spock's questions met the door of the turbolift as it slid shut.


	8. Chapter Six

**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: The Horrors of Tarsus  
Pairings: OC/OC, Spock/Jim, mention Sulu/Chekov  
Chapters: 7/20  
Word Count: 395  
Trigger Warnings: Tarsus, Language, Starvation, Eating Disorder, Child Abuse, Torture, Rape, NonCon, DubCon, Violent Imagery, Angst, Slash, Explicit Consensual Sex, Vulnerable!Jim  
Rating: NC-17/M  
Summary: 'I'm going back. I'm really going back.' As far as Jim Kirk was concerned, Tarsus IV had been burned behind him when he'd been rescued, but now the name glared at him mockingly from his PADD. 'A coup is rising on Tarsus IV, led by Syvik Kodos, son of deceased Governor Kodos. This threat must be neutralized immediately.'  
Disclaimer: I only lay claim on the OCs, nothing more.**

**AN: Sorry for the short chapters. The next few will be longer, I promise.**

_The Horrors of Tarsus  
Chapter Six_

The wind was bitterly cold and bit at Jim from all sides. He hadn't bothered to dress properly before beaming down and now it was biting him in the ass. He could hear his teams just a few meters ahead and drew his phaser, running to join them.

Nothing had changed at all in fifteen tears. Jim felt twelve again, running through the woods and dodging phaser fire.

"Jim! What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Ana called, shooting down a Regilan and Romulan back to back.

"Where's Syvik?" Jim called back.

"Haven't seen him yet." The Pixie replied.

"Cover me."

"You're an idiot, JT." She growled but followed the Captain into denser fire, her sharper senses finding and taking out enemies before Jim even saw them.

The was a flash of red and a face that Jim knew was oddly familiar. "Syvik!" Jim called, following after the red blurr.

"Jim, wait!" Ana called.

There was the sound of a phaser, the rush of wind, pain, and then nothing.

* * *

Jim groaned low in his throat as he woke in a private room in the Medbay. Bones was scanning him with a tricorder, glaring down at him. "Don't even _think _about moving." His best friend growled.

"Did we win?" Jim rasped out.

"Yeah dumbass, we won." Analyssa said, sitting next to his bed, stitches in her forehead and her arms crossed, "Not thanks to you getting shot, like an idiot. You were only down there for five minutes, Kirk!"

"What happened?"

"You got shot, dumbass."

"No shit, how?"

"You were chasing Syvik and one of his guards shot you in the chest. You are so fucking lucky that you didn't die."

"I-"

"I mean, did what I say in the Briefing room just go in one ear and out the other? Dammit Jimmy, what would we do if you-"

"Enough Lieutenant." McCoy snapped, cutting the Pixie off mid-sentence, "I agree that what he did was stupid and reckless, but Jim needs to rest; and frankly, so do you."

Analyssa sighed, "Sorry Doctor, you're right." She said, standing, "You scared me to death Jimmy, don't do that again." She said, kissing Jim's forehead softly.

"Sorry Pix."

"I suppose you wouldn't be my JT if you weren't always trying to get yourself killed." She replied with a sigh, leaving the room.


	9. Chapter Seven

**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: The Horrors of Tarsus  
Pairings: OC/OC, Spock/Jim, mention Sulu/Chekov  
Chapters: 8/20  
Word Count: 1130  
Trigger Warnings: Tarsus, Language, Starvation, Eating Disorder, Child Abuse, Torture, Rape, NonCon, DubCon, Violent Imagery, Angst, Slash, Explicit Consensual Sex, Vulnerable!Jim  
Rating: NC-17/M  
Summary: 'I'm going back. I'm really going back.' As far as Jim Kirk was concerned, Tarsus IV had been burned behind him when he'd been rescued, but now the name glared at him mockingly from his PADD. 'A coup is rising on Tarsus IV, led by Syvik Kodos, son of deceased Governor Kodos. This threat must be neutralized immediately.'  
Disclaimer: I only lay claim on the OCs, nothing more.**

_The Horrors of Tarsus  
Chapter Seven_

With the use of an admittedly powerful sedative, Jim was able to go back to sleep. Bones had been pissed. He was really getting tired of his best friend and Captain trying to fucking die on him. It was becoming an all too common experience.

"Dr. McCoy, how is the Captain?" Spock asked, walking into the Medbay.

Bones sighed, "He's healing. It'll be a while before he's cleared for duty though. A blow to the chest, even a glancing one, is nothing to sniff at."

"May I see him?"

Bones raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Yeah, sure. Don't wake him up." He said, leading the First Officer into Jim's room.

Spock sat down in a chair next to his Captain and Bones left the room, shaking his head and muttering.

_Snow whipped around them, blood spattered the ground. Green, blue, purple, red…all belonging to children that had once relied on him. Jim –twenty-seven and not twelve- stood in the middle of the clearing, watching as his friends fell to the ground, their little hands grabbing for him._

"_Jim!" The cried, "James!"_

Jim woke with a start, his eyes snapping open. Spock had a hand on his arm, "Jim, you were screaming, are you all right?"

Jim gasped for breath, tears in his eyes that he wouldn't let fall. He grabbed Spock's hand and brought it up to his face. Spock stared at him for a moment before realizing what Jim wanted and placed his fingers to Jim's psy-points. "My mind to your mind…"

* * *

_~15 Years Previous~_

_JT gingerly placed Kev on the ground. Pixie screamed as one of the guards snapped the fragile bones in her wings, crippling her. "Pix!" He called, his blue eyes wide._

"_Shut the fuck up." The guard behind JT grunted, knocking the boy to the ground with a sweep of his arm. The guards bound each child, both hands and feet, before hauling them to their feet and dragging them out of the clearing and back to Kodos' Compound. _

_The Compoumd was a large, square building made of brick inside a brick wall perimeter, guarded by men with assault lasers. The nine children were taken down to the basement beneath the Compound and chained to the wall, three feet between them, four on the north side, five on the south._

_Jim's voice drifted through the memory. _"I'm not sure how long we were down there, a couple of days at least, before Kodos came down to us."

"How long were you there in total?" _Spock asked._

"A little less than five months." _Jim replied._

_Kodos entered the room, his boots thudding along the floor. He stopped in front of JT and grinned, "Well well well, how good it is to meet you JT. Or should I say, James Kirk?"_

"_Fuck you." The twelve-year-old spat._

"_Oh nonononono," Kodos chuckled, "I'm not the one that's going to be getting fucked, child." He nodded to a guard and the guard unchained JT, hauling him up off the ground and over his shoulder easily. "Take him to my quarters. I'll be along shortly."_

"_Don't hurt them!" JT cried._

"_Oh?" Kodos said, looking JT in the eyes, "What will you give me if I don't?"_

"_Anything! Anything you want!" The boy cried, tears in his eyes, "Just don't hurt them!"_

_Kodos laughed, a nasty, threatening sound, "We will see."_

* * *

_JT was tossed onto a bed and his arms were chained to the wall over his head. His legs were unbound and spread before being tied to the footboard. The guard grinned nastily at him before leaving, slamming the door behind him._

_Kodos came in a few minutes later, a dark gleam in his eyes. "You certainly are a stunning little boy, JT." Kodos said, pulling a little dagger from his boot, "So golden and pure…we'll have to fix that." He tossed over his shoulder._

_JT's eyes widened, "Don't, please don't." He whispered._

"_Oh, do continue to beg. It won't help your situation, but it does turn me on." Kodos purred. He took the dagger to JT's shirt, slicing it down the front, cutting the boy's chest and stomach on the way, making JT whimper. Little droplets of blood pooled to the surface. Kodos ignored him and ripped the shirt the rest of the way off the boy. He brought the dagger to JT's pants and shredded them as well, leaving little cuts all over the boy's legs and hips. "There we go," Kodos cooed, "Such a pretty little boy, and all mine too."_

"_I don't belong to you!" JT snapped._

"_Oh, you will if you don't want this to happen to any of your friends." Kodos replied, "Tell me you're mine."_

"_No." JT whimpered._

"_I wonder how that little Andorian girl would feel?" Kodos taunted, "And I've never fucked twins before…"_

"_Don't!" JT yelped, "I-I'm yours! I'm yours! Please don't hurt them."_

_Kodos grinned, "That's what I thought." He placed the dagger on the nightstand and slipped onto the bed between JT's spread legs, fumbling with his buckle._

_JT screamed when the man thrust into him suddenly without preparation, his fingers gripping and bruising his skinny hips. Kodos grunted, "Fuck, you feel so good. So tight." He thrust fast and hard into the young boy, gripping at his thighs harshly, yanking his legs over his shoulders. JT whimpered in pain, his insides tearing and bleeding at the harsh treatment. After what seemed like an eternity, Kodos came into the boy's bruised and unabused entrance, his come stinging the tears._

_He pulled out and tucked himself away, "I'll be back later." He grinned before leaving the room and a sobbing JT behind._

* * *

~Present~

Spock pulled his hand away gently, his eyes soft, "Jim, I-"

"Save it." Jim grunted, "I don't need your pity. I just needed someone to know before that shit killed me."

"Vulcans do not feel-"

"Cut the bullshit, Spock." Jim snapped, "Vulcans may not feel pity, but humans do, and you're half human."

"Jim-"

"Spo-"

"Let me finish." Spock snapped, "I do not feel pity for you. It angers me, the events that took place, because to harm anyone, especially a child, is a horrid thing. But you are strong, James. You did not allow those events to consume your life then, and you will not allow it to do so now."

Jim stared a Spock, a vulnerable, broken look in his eyes, "Spock…"

"I am not finished, Ji-mph."

Jim surged up and pressed his lips to Spock's, cutting him off. The First Officer froze for a second before kissing the Captain back, cupping his cheek with surprising gentleness.

It was in that moment that Bones decided to check on the two.

"Goddammit Jim! Now I'm blind!"


	10. Chapter Eight

**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: The Horrors of Tarsus  
Pairings: OC/OC, Spock/Jim, mention Sulu/Chekov  
Chapters: 9/20  
Word Count: 920  
Trigger Warnings: Tarsus, Language, Starvation, Eating Disorder, Child Abuse, Torture, Rape, NonCon, DubCon, Violent Imagery, Angst, Slash, Explicit Consensual Sex, Vulnerable!Jim  
Rating: NC-17/M  
Summary: 'I'm going back. I'm really going back.' As far as Jim Kirk was concerned, Tarsus IV had been burned behind him when he'd been rescued, but now the name glared at him mockingly from his PADD. 'A coup is rising on Tarsus IV, led by Syvik Kodos, son of deceased Governor Kodos. This threat must be neutralized immediately.'  
Disclaimer: I only lay claim on the OCs, nothing more.**

_The Horrors of Tarsus  
Chapter Eight_

Jim yanked away from Spock, staring up at Bones, "Oh, uh, we weren't-I mean…" He flushed, his eyes wide.

Spock pulled away, his face unreadable, "Excuse me." He said, leaving the Medbay.

Bones stared down at Jim, "Okay…what the hell, Jim? The hobgoblin? Really?"

"I don't know." Jim groaned, "I was having a nightmare and I showed him a memory from Tarsus and I kissed him…"

"Wait, you _started_ it?"

Jim flushed a darker shade of red, "Well…yeah…" He mumbled.

"_You _kissed _him_?"

"Yes Bones, fuck." Jim said, placing his head in his hands, "And now he's probably freaking out and-"

"Hey hey hey," Bones said, his gaze gentling. He pulled Jim into a hug. "It's all right. I think you're freaking out more than he is, to be honest. It's not that big of a deal, just weird. I thought you liked women."

"Iowa's still kinda homophobic, remember? I can't exactly brag about the guys." Jim mumbled, clinging to his friend, "'m bisexual."

Bones sighed, "As long as you're happy Jim, I don't care if you're with a woman, a man, or some weird third or fourth gender. I just want you to be happy. Even if it's with a damn hobgoblin."

"Thanks Bones."

"Okay, enough of this chick flick crap." Bones said with a tick of a smile, "How's your chest feeling?"

"Scale of one to ten, pain wise?"

"Sure."

"Off the fucking charts."

"Dammit Jim, you need to tell me this shit. You don't have to be in pain."

Jim shrugged, then winced.

"Don't _do_ that."

"Sorry."

Bones grabbed a hypo and stuck Jim with it, "There. Should feel a little better here in a bit."

"Will it put me to…" Jim fell back against the bed, snoring. Bones rolled his eyes and brushed Jim's hair back in a rare show of affection before leaving the room.

* * *

Spock scowled, sitting alone in his quarters. He perched on the edge of the bed, shoulders hunched, hands clasped, and leaning forward in thought. Jim had kissed him. His Captain, known skirt-chaser and womanizer, had _kissed_ him; then denied it, as though he was ashamed that he had done it. And while he had to admit to himself that a relationship between First Officer and Captain was a horrible idea, not to mention totally illogical, but he still found himself craving it.

His door chimed and Spock raised an eyebrow, "Come in."

The door slid open and Nyota walked inside, "Hey, did you go see the Captain? When I went he was still asleep."

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?" Spock inquired.

"How's he doing?" She asked.

"He will heal." He said simply.

Nyota rolled her eyes, "Okay, what happened?"

"There are many things that happened. I am not sure as to which event you are inquiring."

"Don't be evasive, I know that something's up. You're never this curt, at least not with me."

Spock glanced away.

"He kissed you, huh?"

Spock's eyes widened minutely in shock, "How did you-"

"He really did?" Nyota grinned, "It's about time. This is fantastic, really glorious."

"Dr. McCoy caught us." Spock breathed out heavily, the Vulcan version of a sigh.

"Oh?" Nyota took a seat on the bed next to Spock.

"You are aware that this constitutes as gossip, and gossip is illogical."

"You do a lot of illogical things because of the Captain." The Lieutenant replied, "So continue."

"Jim, to coin a phrase, flipped out. He seemed frightened."

"So then what did you do?"

"I left."

"Spock." Nyota said sharply. The First Officer rose an eyebrow. "You know he's not in a right state of mind right now. You can't just leave him alone. Now he'll think you don't like him."

"That is an imprecise use of-"

"Go apologise." She glared, "Now."

"I-"

"_Now_."

Spock got up and left his quarters, annoyed that no one would let him finish his sentences today.

* * *

"No way, I just got him to go back to sleep. I will call you when he wakes, but you can't disturb his sleep anymore." McCoy said, crossing his arms.

Spock thought for a moment, "He had a nightmare last time. I am not to blame for that."

"I'm not letting you in there." The doctor shrugged.

"I will not disturb him." It was almost funny and slightly unnerving to hear the pleading edge to Spock's voice.

"Just let him in," Ana sighed from her biobed, "Your arguing is giving me a headache."

"Next time don't trip over a tree root and bust your forehead open." McCoy replied.

"That's not what happened." The Pixie blushed, embarrassed.

McCoy snorted and cocked a skeptical eyebrow.

"Doctor, please." Spock said, cutting off the girl's reply.

McCoy studied Spock for a moment before groaning, "All right, fine, come on." He sighed, leading Spock back to the Captain's room.


	11. Chapter Nine

**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: The Horrors of Tarsus  
Pairings: OC/OC, Spock/Jim, mention Sulu/Chekov  
Chapters: 10/20  
Word Count: 1056  
Trigger Warnings: Tarsus, Language, Starvation, Eating Disorder, Child Abuse, Torture, Rape, NonCon, DubCon, Violent Imagery, Angst, Slash, Explicit Consensual Sex, Vulnerable!Jim  
Rating: NC-17/M  
Summary: 'I'm going back. I'm really going back.' As far as Jim Kirk was concerned, Tarsus IV had been burned behind him when he'd been rescued, but now the name glared at him mockingly from his PADD. 'A coup is rising on Tarsus IV, led by Syvik Kodos, son of deceased Governor Kodos. This threat must be neutralized immediately.'  
Disclaimer: I only lay claim on the OCs, nothing more.**

_The Horrors of Tarsus  
Chapter Nine_

_~15 Years Previous~_

_JT slumped against Kodos' bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He had no sense of time anymore. Day, night, seconds, minutes, days, weeks, months, years…it was all meaningless now. Kodos walked into the room and JT looked at him blankly. Nothing really phased him anymore. The man looked angrier than normal today he observed, "How did you contact them?" He snarled, wrapping his fingers around the boy's neck and squeezing._

_JT gasped lightly, his blue eyes going wide with mild fear. He should have been more frightened than he was, but death wasn't a frightening thought anymore._

_Kodos growled through clenched teeth, "How. Did. You. Contact. Them?" _

_JT shook his head as best he could, "I-I…" He choked out._

_Kodos released him and began unbinding his hands, "I'll get an answer out of you, one way or another."_

_JT struggled weakly and Kodos slapped the boy, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him out of the room and into an open field at the back of the Compound. The other eight children were kneeling in the field, looking a little roughed up but otherwise okay. JT was a bit relieved._

_Pixie's head shot up, "JT!"_

_The man behind her stomped his boot into her tiny back. There was a sickening crunch from her wing and a tiny whimper from the little girl._

_JT winced._

_Kodos threw JT onto the ground. There was a snap from his wrist and pain, but JT was getting very used to pain. He gasped softly, tears in his eyes, but did not cry out._

_There were two hooks embedded in the ground not far from him and a man pulled JT up into a kneeling position, hooking straps onto his wrists and looping them into the hooks. The man refused to meet the boy's eyes as he stood, walking away from the child._

"_Don't hurt him!" JT heard S call and there was a loud slap._

_JT flinched._

"_Shut up you shit." Kodos snarled. _

_A brief hissing sound echoed through the air before there was a CRACK and JT felt the skin on his back tear open. A whip. Kodos was going to beat him with a whip. He clenched his jaw. _

"_How did you contact Star Fleet?" Kodos yelled._

_JT shook his head. He didn't, but he knew it wouldn't do any good to object verbally, so he didn't. There was no point. Kodos wouldn't believe him._

_He choked on a cry as Kodos brought the whip down on him again._

* * *

Jim gasped awake, his bright blue eyes snapping open and darting around the room, a sheen of sweat breaking out across his face and chest.

"Jim, it's alright." Spock said, pressing a cool cloth to his forehead, "It was merely a nightmare." He looked concerned, "They appear to be getting more frequent."

"Yeah," Jim replied, "A little." He closed his eyes, "The sooner we're at Spacedock the better."

"Is there anything I can do to help ease you, Jim?" The Commander asked.

Jim shook his head, "Not really."

"Are you sure, Jim?" Spock asked.

Jim had to be hallucinating, because he could have sworn that Spock sounded down right suggestive just then. He opened his eyes, puzzled, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Spock seemed to deflate a little but quickly schooled his features into a look of indifference, "Very well Jim. I did wish to express my apologies for early. You were unwell and I took advantage."

The Captain flushed red, "What? No, I-"

Spock stood, "I should get back to the Bridge."

Jim's hand shot out and locked around Spock's wrist, "Spock, wait." He said.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Captain?"

Jim flinched and his eyes reflected hurt but he simply cleared his throat, "Earlier…I wanted to do that. Kiss you, I mean. And I really wouldn't mind doing it again. I was scared." He chuckled darkly, "Only been that scared once before, back when I was a kid, but you bring that out in me."

Spock sat back down, but this time sat on Jim's bed. He didn't bother removing the human's hand from his wrist, "You need not be frightened of me, Jim. I will not hurt you, nor will I allow others to do so."

Jim smiled, a bit shyly, and moved his fingers down from Spock's wrist to his hand, pressing their first and middle fingers together. He locked his ocean blue eyes on his First Officer's deep brown.

Spock's mouth twitched into a brief smile and allowed the touch before bending his head down to capture Jim's lips with his own. Jim grinned into the kiss and grabbed his Star Fleet regulation blue Science Officer shirt, gripping the fabric tightly beneath his fingers. The Captain sat up a little, not breaking the kiss and tilted his head slightly, letting their lips slot together comfortably. Spock pulled back and rested his forehead on Jim's, "What do you want this to be, Jim?" He asked seriously.

Jim smiled lightly, "You, me, together. A relationship, if you want." He replied.

Spock's lips twitched again, "I find that to be agreeable." He said before pressing his lips back against the Captain's, his tongue slipping out to lick along the seam of Jim's lips, but when Jim's lips parted he pulled back. He kissed the pout that formed on Jim's lips chastely. "May I inquire as to the nature of your nightmare?" He asked.

Jim looked away, closing himself off.

Spock ran his fingers soothingly through the blond's short hair, "Please, Jim."

Jim sighed, "The last day on Tarsus, before Star Fleet got there."

"Would you show me?"

Jim nodded.


	12. Chapter Ten

**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: The Horrors of Tarsus  
Pairings: OC/OC, Spock/Jim, mention Sulu/Chekov  
Chapters: 11/20  
Word Count: 547  
Trigger Warnings: Tarsus, Language, Starvation, Eating Disorder, Child Abuse, Torture, Rape, NonCon, DubCon, Violent Imagery, Angst, Slash, Explicit Consensual Sex, Vulnerable!Jim  
Rating: NC-17/M  
Summary: 'I'm going back. I'm really going back.' As far as Jim Kirk was concerned, Tarsus IV had been burned behind him when he'd been rescued, but now the name glared at him mockingly from his PADD. 'A coup is rising on Tarsus IV, led by Syvik Kodos, son of deceased Governor Kodos. This threat must be neutralized immediately.'  
Disclaimer: I only lay claim on the OCs, nothing more.**

_The Horrors of Tarsus__  
__Chapter Ten_

_~15 Years Previous~_

_JT lay slumped down on the grass as Kodos tossed the whip to the ground, the man panting to catch his breath. Blood covered the ground, running in rivulets from JT's torn back. The boy breathed deeply, gritting his teeth._

"_Governor! Starfleet is here!" A man called and Kodos whipped his head up. _

_Kodos looked at his men, "Back to the compound." He snapped then pointed at one man, "You. Shoot them." He said before turning and running back to the compound, his men following behind him._

_The man lowered his phaser, pointing it at JT's head. JT closed his eyes and kept his head lowered._

'No' _Spock's voice drifted through the memory._

'It's okay' _Jim's voice replied gently._

'You weren't going to fight. You were going to let yourself be killed.'

'I didn't want to live anymore.'

_A phaser fired but JT didn't feel anything. No pain. Nothing. He looked up and the man was on the ground, dead with blood pouring from his chest. A man in a yellow Starfleet shirt was standing behind the dead man, phaser in hand. "Hey there Jim, we're here to get you."_

"_Who are you?" JT asked._

"_My name is Captain Christopher Pike. But you can call me Chris." The man said with a gentle smile._

"_The others. They-" JT struggled to turn to his friends._

_Officers clad in red shirts were already helping the children up, carrying them back to the shuttles._

"_Are fine." Christopher said, unshackling JT's arms and picking the small boy up, "You all will be. Your mission is finished, Jim. Sleep. We'll take care of the rest."_

_Behind them an explosion rang out and JT barely flinched, "But…" He said softly, clenching the Captain's shoulders, the Compound going up in flames behind him._

"_Sleep, Jimmy." Christopher replied, carrying him to the shuttle._

_Jimmy slept._

* * *

"Captain Pike was the one that saved you." Spock said, pulling back from the meld.

Jim nodded, his eyes glazed with tears but he held them back, "Yeah. After that he kept my records sealed and only the members of the landing party and the Tarsus Nine knew I was ever there. My mom apologized for years about it, but it wasn't her fault. I wanted to go."

Spock pressed a kiss to Jim's forehead, "You are a very strong man, James Kirk." He said softly.

Jim smiled slightly, "People keep saying that." He replied.

**End**

**Allie: Their relationship will continue in the next story. Because of Tarsus. Thank you for the support on this story. I love you all!**


End file.
